John Adams
Mr. John Adams is the Commander of The Trust organization. He approaches the alien problem from a neutral position, seeing both the pros and cons of their invasion. John believes he has found the perfect conduit to achieving his goals in the form of Mr. Michael Ford. Background Not much information is known about this shady figure. In the very first video, Mr. Adams states his authorization number is " Kilo Bravo July 221797." In U.S. History, John Adams took office as the 2nd President of the U.S. on March 4, 1797. On July 22nd of 1797, Adams issued a Proclamation concerning the mintage of silver coins. http://www.presidency.ucsb.edu/ws/index.php?pid=65627&st=&st1= Involvement John Adams plays an important role in the game. He informs you of mission objectives, and most importantly remains in contact with Mr. Ford while he is on his missions. He talks to you as you play, sometimes giving valuable information on enemies and your current location. Once he betrays you, his role as your techie/hint system is taken over by Prometheus Strategy Quotes "Hello Mr. Ford. It's time to go to work." "I am Mr. Adams. I am part of a clandestine organization known as 'The Trust.' We have safeguarded this country for over 200 years and we need your help. Your performance in the Aero-Evac incident greatly impressed us. As a result, I have asked the President for the use of your services to tackle a special assignment. My authorization is Kilo Bravo July 2-2-1-7-9-7." "Oh, this is no game, Mr. Ford. It is deadly serious. The Trust has guided this nation for over 200 years. We've shaped it into the preeminent superpower on the planet, and we will continue to improve it by any means necessary. I understand that our methods may appear... extreme, but, I assure you, the country will emerge from this crisis stronger than ever! If you truly want to serve your country, join us! The Trust could use people like you." "I should thank you, Mr. Ford. By killing your only ally, you've saved me the trouble of killing him myself." "You don't really think you can make a difference in all this, do you, Mr. Ford? The Trust has been the bedrock of this country for hundreds of years. We have the reach, influence, and technology to restore America to dominance of this world and we will not be stopped, not by nations, not by armies, and certainly not by one lone man." "You know, you've been a great disappointment to me, Mr. Ford. I've refrained from killing you in hopes that you would see the error of your ways and join us. But you are unable to see past your childish morals and ideals and that has made you weak. The fate of our nation is greater than the life of one man, or even an entire city. We will succeed, Mr. Ford, and when it is all over, I will pry the ASE from your corpse!" Trivia During the credits of the Conduit, it is revealed that not only was Adams the founder of the Trust, but is also an alien exile called Enlil, who was sent to Earth more than 240 years ago. A rumor popped up saying that it is possible that Enlil was actually the second president John Adams. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters Category:The Trust